


can't get no sense of you

by glacecherie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Nolan huffs and looks him in the eye."This had been like - a long time coming. I think. Don't you think? I just want - I want this, I want everything? Am I making sense?"Nico doesn't actually know, because Nolan is still fiddling with his shirt hem and his fingers are brushing across the sliver of bare skin he's managed to uncover and - yeah."I think so. Maybe? I think -"Nolan leans close enough that their noses are brushing, like he's goading him or they're magnetised. Something."You think?"





	can't get no sense of you

**Sight**

Nico looks at Nolan a lot. Not staring at him like a creep but just -  _probably_  more than average, and looking  _slightly_  closer than is usual for bros.

It's whatever. He's nice to look at, most of all in the mornings. He comes to stay for a few days in NJ and he's terrible at waking up, so Nico gets to see him shambling downstairs only slightly before noon, hair curling soft around the sharpness of his jaw, hands fumbling as he tries to work out the coffee machine. He's in the guest bathrobe Nico left on the back of his door, but there's something traitorous in him that goes  _he's in my clothes_  and gets a little thrill from it.

Like he said.  _Whatever_.

Besides, it's a good job he watches him so closely, because he's more mumbly than usual when he's still waking up, and half of what he says Nico is lipreading. It's neither here nor there if in doing so he fixates on Nolan's mouth.

**Sound**

It turns into a routine, them seeing each other in the offseason or making a point of calling at least once a week.

"I think I call you more than I call my mom." Nolan says to him one time, sleepy and soft at nearly midnight.

"Doesn't that make you a terrible son?" He says, because the sleepy-and-soft combo is making him feel too tender and chirping is as good a distraction as any.

"Fuck you." Nolan replies without missing a beat. "It doesn't make me a terrible son, it makes me a good friend."

"Ehhhh. I mean, you can be both."

Nolan laughs, some  _objectively unattractive_  snort that makes the line crackle, and Nico is so endeared that it makes something in him click.

Ohh.

 _Oh_.

**Smell**

Entirely without meaning to, Nico starts to connect the smell of Nolan's fabric softener and shower gel and stupid pretentious Tom Ford aftershave with home.

It makes a special kind of hell when Nolan conks out on his shoulder during a movie and Nico sits stock still until his arm falls asleep because it's  _too much._  He doesn't want to notice how  _long_  Nolan's eyelashes are, or how his hair is  _nice_  because he forgot to bring the stupid hair product he uses too much of anyway. He would rather not notice how the t shirt he lent him is very slightly too big around the shoulders because it's making him want to trail his lips along the scar on his collarbone.

 _God_ , wanting is a fresh kind of hell.

**Touch**

Nolan isn't especially tactile, but he's not especially not tactile either. He kind of reminds Nico of a childhood cat he had that wouldn't sit in your lap but would sit near you.

He tells him as such, accidentally, because they're both pretty drunk.

"Do you want me in your lap?" Nolan leers, and Nico thanks god that he over balances by accident and smacks his head into his knee, because his automatic reply had been " _yes_."

"Ow." Nolan whines, but he doesn't exactly move either. Nico pats the side of his head.

"Thanks dude." Nolan says, and turns rolls so that he's sprawled along the sofa with his head still just. Resting against Nico's thigh.

"Wow, didn't even have to take you out to dinner first." He teases, because he has no self control.

"Shut the fuck up." Nolan replies, and Nico can't work out of he's imagining how his cheeks go red. Well.  _Redder_. "You can do that another time."

There's a loaded moment, then Nolan tries to take a swig of beer without sitting up and chokes horribly. The spell breaks, and Nico is definitely - on some level - freaking out, but.

 _Interesting_.

**Taste**

They see each other six more times before anything happens. There'd definitely been a shift after Nolan had almost maybe put his head in Nico's lap. Not something he can quantify, but - something.

It keeps him up a few nights trying to articulate it, then trying to explain to his sister using neutral terms, but she guesses it's Nolan before he's even done venting. It wasn't his finest moment when he'd put the phone down on her, almost burnt up with embarrassment, then called her back to apologise.

He talks to a friend from back home who listens, humming every so often to indicate that he is in fact still listening even though Nico has been talking for three minutes solid.

All he gets from that conversation is "Yeah, you just need to hook up, dude."

The thing that bothers him the most is how it just seems to be happening without his control, and neither of them are freaking out, and it just seems - inevitable.

All that said and done, when Nolan kisses him the next time he visits, Nico still lets out a truly  _mortifying_  noise of surprise.

Nolan huffs against his mouth, fingers curling around his belt loops to keep him close, lashes smudgy against his cheeks, and Nico just goes with it, easy as anything.

He twists a little, just enough that he can press Nolan to the wall. He's got an ugly sweater on with the sleeves all bunched up, and Nico strokes his thumbs along his bare wrists, taking advantage of how it makes him gasp to brush their mouths together again.

He tastes of the too sweet hot chocolate drink he'd had on the way back from the airport, and his lips are cold. Nico wants to make some joke about how he knows of a very good way to warm them up, but it's lost in how when he scrapes his teeth over Nolan's lower lip he makes a small  _"ah"_  noise and inclines his head to the side.

Nico can take a hint. He nips along his jaw like he's wanted to for months and barely resists biting a mark when he's worked his way down to his throat. He shudders, imagining how it'd look, the  _red - purple_  vivid and indelible.

He settles for soft, sucking kisses and revels in how he feels Nolan's hands clench tight in his shirt, bite into his skin, the rest of him pliant under Nico's attentions. God, Nico wants so much it sets his teeth on edge. Nolan is  _fucking gorgeous_  anyway, but especially like this. He wants bite and keep going past where his shirt collar covers his skin, but he manages to draw on some previously unknown reserve of willpower and pull away. Typical, really, that he can't find that willpower when he forces himself to do chin ups but has it when he really  _really_  wants to screw his friend.

"Okay, we should probably - talk." He says, and Nolan makes some whiny sound that in any other context would be chirp material for at least a month. As it is, it's just hot and sad.

"What? No."

"This is something we should - say something about? Maybe?" He tries again, and Nolan shakes his head, fingers fumbling as he tries to untuck Nico's shirt.

Nolan huffs and looks him in the eye.

"This had been like - a long time coming. I think. Don't you think? I just  _want_  - I want this, I want  _everything_? Am I making sense?"

Nico doesn't actually know, because Nolan is still fiddling with his shirt hem and his fingers are brushing across the sliver of bare skin he's managed to uncover and - yeah.

"I think so. Maybe? I think -"

Nolan leans close enough that their noses are brushing, like he's goading him or they're magnetised. Something.

"You think?"

Their lips brush. Nico lets himself fall for another quick peck. Nolan yanks him closer still until he's nearly caging himself in, staring like he's daring Nico to do something. It'd look a confident move were it not how Nolan cheeks mottle more than usual, like he delights in being held fast.

Which is apparently something he notices now.  _Cool_.

He still has the sense not to tell him, though.

"I think you're right, but shouldn't we be - slower?"

Nolan's eyes are on his mouth, like he's needing to lipread, concentration slipping. The parallel to months ago isn't lost on him.

Then his hands slip around to Nico's belt, tugging.

"How much slower do you want me to go?" He mumbles, trite, testing. 

Nico can see his pulse racing. They're maybe three inches apart.

Nolan tips his head to the side, baring his throat, hands popping his belt buckle open.

Whatever thread of restraint Nico has snaps.

"Fuck,  _god_  - fuck it." He snaps, eloquent, and crushes their mouths together, grabbing at Nolan like he doesn't know whether to yank him closer or shake him.

"Now you're getting it." Nolan almost spits, giddy.

"God, shut up,  _shut up_ -" Nico says through gritted teeth, pulling Nolan's stupid beautiful hair, revelling in the desperate intake of breath it provokes, finally biting at Nolan's throat.

It's like they're trying to one-up each other, competitive to the last, and Nico almost wants to laugh. It's fucking intoxicating.

He tries to slip his thigh between Nolan's, wanting suddenly and desperately to see him grind off against to just watch him, but Nolan shakes his his head pushing him back.

For a second, Nico thinks they're going to be sensible.

Then Nolan drops to his knees, and all sensibility evaporates.

-

Later, when they've showered and made out again, softer, until they fell asleep, Nico looks at Nolan sprawled on his chest. He's a dead weight, and apparently barely moves when he sleeps. It'd almost be creepy were it not for how it means he can trace patterns between the hickeys and freckles between Nolan's shoulder blades without disturbing him.

God, he feels some type of way about him. His boy with his piercing eyes, almost needy with affection when he's sure they're completely alone and he lets his guard down. There's something in that, Nico thinks, finally giving in to the sleepiness that's been tugging at him for an hour now. He's not going to disturb Nolan about it or lose sleep over it himself, but.

There's something.

**Author's Note:**

> am I a sucker for aloof boys with soft underbellies? PASS, next question. 
> 
> thank you for reading ;-;♡


End file.
